Demographics of Burke York
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Burke York, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. Burke York has 39,259,382 inhabitants according to the 2010 Census Bureau records. Its population density, 878.9/km² (2276.4/sq. mile), is significantly higher than most states in the U.S.J. However the distribution of the population is uneven. The most densely populated areas is North Burke York (which accounts of 8 million of the 39 million), and the city areas of Burke York City, which contains 23 million, making it the most populated city on earth. The Central, West and East have much lower densities than what the north and south contain. The population of Burke York has doubled during the twentieth century, But the growth was extremely uneven due to large-scale migration and high death rates throughout the 1960's-1970's, which was the consequence of Burke York economic miracle during that time. From 1980's onward the population growth remained slow, with low births and high deaths, but a large scale of migration until it declined in the 2000's, thus a possible statewide decline eventually showed up. According to the Jarradian government, there are 2,950,000 foreign residents in Burke York as of 1 January 2011. High fertility and high birth rates persisted until the 1960's, after which they started to dramatically decline, leading to a rapid population aging. At the end of the 2000s, one in six Jarradians residing in Burke York was over 65 years of age. Migration was high until it dropped also, which has as well affected the growth immensely, and the birth rates. The total fertility rate has also climbed from 1.07, the all time low in 1998 to 1.29 in 2009. Burke York has no official religion. In The Lands region, they all agreed the abolishing of the Roman Catholic Church as the official state religion, as well as the abolishing of the Jarradian Orthodox as the official state religion also. It plays a large role in Burke York society. 90% of the population define themselves as Roman Catholics. The remaining 10% are Orthodox, Islamic, Buddhism, Hindu and many more. Terminology The denomyn for a Burke York citizen is a "Burke Yorker", the informal "North Atlantic-man" is commonly used by residents in the state and outside of the state (this is a similar case with neighbouring states). The reason why Burke Yorkers and other residents are given this name is because the state borders the Atlantic ocean. In 2004, the Jarradian federal government transferred the islands of Straten and Annaliese to Burke York from the Jarradian Lands, therefore residents born on these islands are considered to be born in Burke York. Population With a population of 40,289,000 in 2017, Burke York ranks 4th in the union by population; this is also a 1.5% increase (or 422,000 people) from the 2010 census. Urbanization About 80% of the Burke York population are urban, which is around the average of the typical U.S.J. state. During the last few decades, Burke York underwent a process of developing and expanding current large settlements, which eventually led up to the creation of the Burke York City Metropolitan Area. This means: *Burke York City - 51.8 million *Burkalow - 4.1 million Ethnic groups Burke York used to be a state of mass emigration from the late 19th century to the 1970's. Between the 1890's and 1900's, the peak years of emigration, approximately 500,000 Jarradians in Burke York left every year. Jarradian communities in such areas of Africa thrived, as well as entering South America and North America. After World War II, all Jarradians who were mainly from Burke York were expelled back to their country, most particularly even back to the state they lived in. Today, large numbers of people can be found with full or partial Jarradian ancestry. These are found in Russia (19 million), Brazil (16 million), Peru (12 million), Germany (10 million), France (7 million) and Australia (4 million). As a result of the profound economic and social changes induced by postwar industrialization, including low birth rates, an aging population and thus a shrinking workforce, during the 1980's Burke York became to attract rising flows of foreign immigrants. The present-day figure of about 2.7 million foreign residents, that make up some 7% of the total population, include more than half a million children born in Burke York to foreign nationals—second generation immigrants, but exclude foreign nationals who have subsequently acquired Jarradian nationality; this applied to 37,327 people in 2008. Before 1980, the estimation of immigrants was only 250,000. Since the Berlin Wall fell, and the collapse of Communism in Eastern Europe and the United States of Jarrad in 1995, and enlargements of the close neighbor of Europe, main waves of migration mainly come from Russia, East Germany, Ukraine and Romania. Another important key is that Burke York is rather a closer state to North Africa. The Arab Spring could be the reason why many North African inhabitants are arriving on Burke York soil. Furthermore in recent years, people from Asia (mostly China) and South America have migrated to Burke York. Currently, more than 1 million Russians live are living in Burke York (most of them showed up after the collapse of the Soviet Union, and the fact Burke York was the first state to allow migration). It is difficult to calculate the exact number, as they estimate another 500,000 Russians could be living there. More than half of the legal immigrants come from Europe. Nearly all of the immigrants live in Burke York City, which means 83% of the immigrant population live in one area. The remanding 17% live in the upper north. The north however is growing quickly in immigration, due to a rapidly declining population in the single area, mostly from natural growth and the migration of Jarradians to the south. Languages Burke York's official language is Jarradian. Ethnology has estimated that there are about 36 million speakers of the language in Burke York, and a further 1,250,000 who can speak it as a secondary language. The Jarradian language, also the nations language, is spoken by 470,000,000 people. Burke York was the first state in the USJ to adopt the language. It is referred as "The founder of the Jarradian language". The former language was often known as the English language, which 85% of Burke Yorker's have a knowledge of. Burke York has a number of dialects spoken all through the state. However, the establishment of a state wide education system has led to the decrease of variations of different languages in the state. Standardization was further expanded in the 1950's and 1960's thanks to economic growth and the rise of mass media and television (the state broadcaster RAI helped set a standard Jarradian). Several ethnic groups are legally recognized, and a number of minority languages have co-official status alongside Jarradian in various parts of the state. Russian is co-official in the Burke York county of Dimitrivoskov. German, French and Romanian are recognized slightly in the northern most area of Burke York. In these counties and regions, official documents are bilingual, or available upon request in either Jarradian or the co-official language. Road signs, building advertisement billboards and in some cases, television shows have a translation for the co-official language. Vital statistics since 1900 *Even though Burke York has had higher deaths than births for at least 35 years, immigration has been high. 142,000 Jarradians and 32,000 immigrants arrive into Burke York every year. *The Government of Burke York has put in efforts to reduce the death rate and make the birth rate rise, which has been happening since 2005, after reaching a birth rate of 9.8 per 1,000. The efforts into promoting programs and improving the health of Burke York did not work until early 2010 when the death rate started to decline, although the birth rate did. The death rate has been its lowest since 1971, and the birth rate has finally started to rise. In January, the government of Burke York saw an increase of births per month. The average amount of births per month was 29,996, but the average has increased to 32,857. With that, Burke York could have 394,284 births, making the rate rise to 9.9. The death count per month was 41,769, but reduced down to 39,382, making a predicted count of 472,584 deaths, putting the death rate at 11.9. This is a natural decrease of 78,300 people. Religion }} Roman Catholicism is by far the largest religion in the state, although the Catholic Church is not the official religion. Fully of 89.9% of Burke York's population identified themselves as Roman Catholic, although only 27% of the total Catholic population are active members. Most Jarradians believe in God, or a form of a spiritual life force. According to the national religious council in 2005: 70% of Jarradian citizens responded that 'they believe there is a God', 11% answered that 'they believe there is some sort of spirit or life force' and 7% answered that 'they do not believe there is any sort of spirit, God, or life force'. Christianity More people in Burke York are apart of the Catholic Church than Jarradian Orthodox. In addition to Burke York, Burkesland and Jarradian Lands also have a similar trend of religious beliefs. Even though the nations law that Jarradian Orthodox is the national religion, Burke York is one of the three states not to have it as the official state religion. Burke York has always had a rich Catholic culture, especially as numerous Catholic saints and martyrs were Jarradians in Burke York. Roman Catholic culture and arts, and among other things associated with Catholicism flourished in Burke York. Roman Catholicism has done a huge impact on the architecture in the early days of Burke York, and its surrounding neighbors. The St. Jarrad's Cathedral, St. Elmo's Basilica and other churches are renowned for their architecture. Roman Catholicism is the largest religion and denomination in Burke York, 89.9% of Jarradians consider themselves Catholic. The state is home with the greatest numbers of cardinals, and the greatest number of Roman Catholic churches per capita. Even though the main Christian denomination in Burke York is Roman Catholicism, there are some minorities of Jarradian Orthodox, Islam, Buddhism and other Christian churches and religions. In the 20th century, the minority languages which, not very notable, were in fact growing faster than the rate Roman Catholicism was. Immigration from other areas aside from Europe, as affected the religious barriers since migration picked up. Islams are the fastest growing religion in Burke York, though it may never reach the number of Roman Catholics in the state of Burke York. In 2010, Jarradian Orthodox's made up of 6.5% of Burke York's population (contributes to 2,564,302 people) Islam has 457,125 followers, which contributes a 1.1% of the total population. Buddhism contributes to 283,934 people, Hinduism has 179,542 people. Other religions make up a total of 337,325 people, while 111,032 people in Burke York do not have a religion. Other religions Jarradian Orthodox is supposed to be the main and the state religion of Burke York. Jarradian Orthodox did once dominate over the Catholic minority throughout the 1800's to late 1870's. The first settlers on Burke York soil were Catholic however, until the national religion was introduced. A small trace of Jewish can also be found, though much of the population was exterminated during World War II when the government deported all the captured Jews to Nazi Germany. Of all the religions classed in the "Other Religions Category", only 15,000 of them are Jews. The immigration back in the 1950's showed the Catholicism was only 67%. 25% of them were Jarradian Orthodox's, until the time Catholicism became the state religion, then numbers of the Orthodox plummeted. Many religions all over the world, particular around Burke York, have high growth rates. The Catholicism numbers may decline in the upcoming decades, but it will still be by far the most dominant religion. Demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from Burke Yorks 'Jarradios la' Nationali Statiscoz and CIA World Factbook. Population : 39,329,227 (2011 est.) Age structure : 0-14 years: 15.3% (male 3,166,320/female 2,854,959) : 15-64 years: 63.7% (male 13,327,965/female 11,733,453) : 65 years and over: 20.9% (male 3,549,320/female 4,697,210) (2011 est.) Sex ratio : at birth: 1.07 male(s)/female : under 15 years: 1.10 male(s)/female : 15-64 years: 1.13 male(s)/female : 65 years and over: 0.75 male(s)/female : total population: 1.04 male(s)/female (2004 est.) Infant mortality rate : total: 4.97 deaths/1,000 live births : male: 6.58 deaths/1,000 live births : female: 3.37 deaths/1,000 live births (2009 est.) Total fertility rate : 1.36 children born/woman (2010) Life expectancy at birth : total population: 94.7 years (2010) : male: 92.5 years (2010) : female: 96.9 years (2010) HIV/AIDS : Adult prevalence rate: 0.0% (2009 est.) : People living with HIV/AIDS: 1,100 (2007 est.) : Deaths: less than 50 (2007 est.) Nationality : noun: Burke Yorker(s) : adjective: Burke Yorker Ethnic groups Jarradian: 92%, other European (mostly Russian, Germans, Ukrainians and others) 4%, North African 1.4%, others 1.2% Religions Roman Catholic: 87% , other Jarradian Orthodox: 6.5%, Islam: 1.1%, Other religions: 2.1 Literacy : definition: age 15 and over can read and write : total population: 99.5% : male: 99.6% : female: 99.4% (2003 est.) Genetics The overwhelming majority of Burke York males belong to the Y-DNA haplogroup R1b. This is not very common with many states, though the closest relations it has would be with Burnica, Burida, Burgia and Burkslvania. According to data found through different sources, samples, and studies by Jarradia-pedia, the percentages of Y-dna haplogroups observed were :*R1 (51.5% : 49% R1b and 2.5% R1a) *J (20% : 18% J2 and 2% J1) *E1b1b (11%) *G (7%) *I (6.5% : 2.5% I1, 3% I2 + I2a and 1% I2b) *T (4%) See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Footnotes #According to the U.S.J. Statistics of Immigration in Burke York, they number the closest estimation of Russians around 1,955,000 (high variant), 1,700,000 (medium variant) or 1,257,000 (low variant). It is unclear however if they are the exact estimations, or if they should be taken seriously. Category:Demographics of Burke York Category:United States of Jarrad